Darling
by Cora Pembroke
Summary: Oneshot YusukeKeiko Darling I'll always love you....


This takes place after Yusuke fights Sensui and goes demon-ish. Enjoy and PLEASE **R&R!**

* * *

**Darling**

The detective stood on the balcony griping the bar that kept him from jumping. Not that it would matter if he were to jump or fall. He'd survive anyway. He was a demon after all. His head was pounding from last night. "Guess I should have gone easy on the beers...damn it." the detective said slicking his hair back and looking over the city. "Stupid people. Don't even know that they were all gonna die..." he sighed and walked out of his room and into the bathroom._I can barely remember anything...blood and yelling and...his body just flying through the air. I did it...but at the same time I didn't do it. Or did I? I don't even know anymore..._

Yusuke sighed heavely and splashed water on his face. He half wondered where Puu was."Oh yeah...he's with the old hag right now.." he sighed again and looked at himself. The markings had faded and Kurama had cut his hair for him. He poked himself on the forhead. "No horns, no extra eyes, the marks and hair are gone...and yet I still feel as if they are still there. He splashed water on his face again and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a long haired boy with marks under his eyes. He punched the wall missing the mirror by 2 inches. He closed his eyes and sat against the bathroom wall and layed his head on his knees. "**_This is to much..."_**He thought to himself closing his eyes and thinking to himself the one thing that could relax him.Keiko...you'll still love me if I'm like this won't you?

Someone knocked at the door and let them self in."Yusuke?" Keiko poked her head in and looked around. She frowned at the state of things and walked in stepping over beer cans and licker bottles. "Yusuke are you...Yusuke?" She peeked in the bathroom and saw him sitting on the floor. "Oh Yusuke..." She set down the shopping bags in the kitchen and went back to her Yusuke. "Oh Yusuke come on now." She knelt down and touched the half sleeping boys arm. His eyes slowly opened and he lifted his head a little. Keiko brushed her hand over his face and layed it on his cheek. She lifted his head with her other hand and held it level with hers. She smiled and said softly. "How are you feeling?" He pulled away from her and stood up. "I'm fine. No biggy. So what if I'm some demon spawn...thingy..." He sighed walked into the living room. He sat down. Keiko came in with the shopping bags and sat them down on the floor. "Here." She pulled out some sushi. "Mom made it for you. I told her you weren't yourself and she says," Keiko stood up and smushed her face and micked her mother. " A GOOD FULL STOMCH CAN BRING A MAN TO HIS SENCES!" She let her face go and smiled at him and sat back down.

Yusuke smiled and opened the lunch box. Sushi and rice balls. "I adore your mother Keiko." Keiko smiled and reached into the bag again. "I got a ton of medicine and bandages and even some of this tea leave treatment stuff Kurama told me about. It'll be good incase you get hurt again...or if you ever beat up Kwabara and hurt him.." She thought looking out into space. Yusuke laughed at her and stuck a peice of sushi in his mouth. " And Dad heard me and my mom and said to give you this." She rolled her eyes at the item she pulled out of the bag. A bottle of Sake. "I love you Mr. Yukimura!" Yusuke said laughing. Keiko smiled again. Her plan was working. "And I got some food and other stuff because I wasn't sure if your mother had gone shopping or was in town or..." Yusuke silenced her with a light kiss on the lips. Before he could pull away from her she leaned in and deepened the kiss. He wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him back deeply and lovingly. She pushed him down to the couch and laid on him there for a moment. Her head on his chest and his arms around her he looked at her as she looked up at him and smiled her eyes dancing in the light of the ceiling lamp above them. "Yusuke,I have on more thing to give you..." She reached over and grabbed a book. Black and a little faded it had pictures and paper and other things hanging out of the sides. "I made this when we were small and added to it." She opened up the photo book and laid down on him. He sat up a bit and proped her up.

The2 love birds spent hours of that day looking at the pictures of days past. When they came to the last page with picture son it he saw newer blank pages."Yusuke...I want to fill these pages with moments of the present and...of the future...and I want you to be in those moments." Yusuke looked at her and nuzzled his face into her shoulder and kissed her neck lightly. He layed next to her on the couch cuddled into her and wispered. "I wouldn't have it any other way,dar..." "What was that?" She smiled and twirled her fingers in his hair. "Darling." He breathed lightly and smiled at her and kissed her again sweetly. "I'm glad to hear you want to share your future with me,darling." She smiled at the sweet yet corny name 'darling' that she remebered he had called he once when they were young . He had heard an older boy say it to his girlfriend. Yusuke asked Keiko that day "Can I call you Darling?" and then she smiled widly and then said "If you marry me one day!" "EWW! Gross! Girls have cooties!" that fight ended with Yusuke burried in the sandbox eating **sand**whichs.

"I can't believe you remember that." She said to him. "If it had to do with you Keiko I remember it." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Changed or not he didn't have to worry. Keiko loved him. And as long as his darling loved him...it was ok.


End file.
